The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a correction circuit for improving the contour quality or sharpness of video images in equipment or devices where the video signals are present in digial form.
During the recording of television images under difficult conditions, for instance by means of a malfunctioning transmission channel, there exists the problem of processing the video signals such that the contour sharpness of the received image is as good as possible. This problem likewise is of importance during the recording of video signals by means of a thermal image device. For the recording of video images it is, for instance, known to the art to record the object which is to be imaged by means of a video device which converts the optical image into electrical signals, which are then converted into digital signals in a subsequently connected analogue-digital converter. The digital signals can be written into an intermediate storage according to a first writing standard and again read-out according to a second reading standard. The digital video signals which are present in the second standard, following conversion in a subsequently connected digital-analogue converter, can be infed to a video reproduction device.
With such type equipment it is possible to receive video signals in a first standard and to further transmit the same in a second standard. Without additional measures it is however not possible with such equipment to improve the sharpness of contour of the image.